Runaway Love
by Veronica.Heart
Summary: Sam's mom's boyfriend abuses her, She's dealing with feelings towards a certain person and he's in a relationship with someone else. It hurts her really badly physically and emotionally. This is really based off the song Runaway Love by Ludacris.Rated T.
1. Bruises

**Runaway Love**

**Chapter 1: Bruises**

**Summary:**

**Sam's mom's boyfriend abuses her, She's dealing with feelings towards a certain person and he's in a relationship with someone else. It hurts her really badly physically and emotionally. This is really based off the song Runaway Love by Ludacris. I'm totally in love with that song! That's what inspired this fic! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!**

**

* * *

**_**Sam's POV:**_

I ran upstairs to my room. My mom brought in one of her crazy boyfriends. I hate her boyfriends! Their crazy and come home with her usually drunk and sometimes they want to touch me. I never met my Dad and my mom's considering getting married. I don't want a step-father!

I want my own father! I never knew him but I can guarantee he's better then my mom and her crazy boyfriends. I sat upon my bed just going through some of the pictures of Carly,Freddie and I. Freddie's in a relationship with the miss perfect shay. I don't understand why she's going out with him. At first she says it'll never happen, the next minute she's in love with him kissing him every second of the day!

Ever since that stupid Taco truck hit Freddie she's be so called in love with him. You can't be in love with someone cause they saved your life. You can show them appreciation but you can't be in love with them. She's only in love with what he did. I wonder what would it be like if I were about to get hit by a taco truck.

If it were me the only thing that Freddie would do is sit there and watch me be in pain or die. He would never save me. He

wouldn't save me to save himself! Just when I started to maybe have feelings for him. That should have been me not him.

That should have been me in pain laying on my death bed. It should have been me. Just then he bust in my door. HIM, my mom's boyfriend Daniel.

"Hey Sammy." He said stroking my back.

"No." I said removing his hand.

"You don't touch me and you don't call me Sammy!" I said standing up turning my back to him. He took his belt off and lashed me with across my back. I groaned in pain. I chose the wrong time to be wearing a white beater.

"Look I'll call you and do what I want!" He yelled grabbing me holding me with a tight grip. So tight that it hurt.

"I'm going to be marrying Sarah in a couple of months and I don't want YOU Ruining that for me. Ya got that?" I ignored him. He tighten his grip on me.

"I said do you got that?"

"Whatever." I said. Then he lashed my across the face with the belt. I groaned in pain.

"I should tell my mom to dump you for what your doing to me."

"Stupid little girl she'll never believe you! She's so in love with me, she couldn't even imagine me doing that."

"Well then How 'bout I whip your ass then? She'll believe that!"

"She'll whip your ass for even thinking about touching the man she loves."

"Get out of my room Jackass!" He lashed me again. I'm getting sick of this.

"How many time did I tell you I'll do what I want when I want." He slammed me on the hard wooden floor and walked out. When he was far enough gone I locked the door. I went to the mirror and observe my face. It was red and stinging like hell. It's gonna be hard going to school with bruises on my face.

What would Carly and Freddie say? I don't want them getting all worried and calling the police. They would probably lock him up and move me out of Seattle. I love it here in Seattle! Even if it means I have to put up with a couple of heartbreaks when I see Carly and Freddie together being all clingy!

I should have whipped his ass. But that dude is crazy! I can't fight him. Even I Sam Puckett can't fight everybody. There are some things I can handle on my own and there are some that I can't. In this case I dare say it, I can't!

I'm just can't. I hope he's not staying here tonight or I'll just have to stay up all night. If he can bruise me awake just think of what he could do to me when I'm sleep! Tomorrow's gonna be an awful day!

* * *

**Sorry It's short would've been longer but This is just the introduction. I don't wanna put everything in one chapter. Don't worry Seddiers Seddie will happen eventually! You seriously think I'm gonna deal with Creddie this whole entire Story?**

**Well if you thought that you thought wrong! Okay so here's the part where I say something catchy so here you go.**

**Reduce, Reuse, and Review!!!!!**

**_*Blows a Kiss*_ L8terz!  
**

**~Veronica**


	2. The Sleep Over

**Chapter 2: The Sleep Over**

**Heyy you guys. Sorry I haven't updated much I've been suffering from writers block! Please Review last chapter only got one review thanks ****Kpfan72491**** ! Let me stop blabing.**

**Disclaimer: Me? I own iCarly? YAY! Wait what's that? I don't own iCarly? Aw man! _I don't own iCarly!

* * *

_**

_**Sam's POV:**_

It was early in the morning. I'm so glad that creep didn't sleep over last night! It's a little more weight off my shoulders. I'm putting on my clothes. I wore a grey shirt with long sleeves, Skinny jeans, Black converse and a black necklace no to girly though. I was looking in the mirror trying to put make up on to cover the bruise from my so called: "Beating".

I covered up most of it but you could still see it a little of it though. I hoped they wouldn't notice it. I grabbed my checkered backpack, my phone and walked out the door. I hate Mondays! It was 9:30 I was going to be late for school but Mama has to have her food!

I walked into the little corner store and Bought some chips and a soda. Well it'll have to do. I walked down the street to get to my destination. As I walked inside the double doors of Ridgeway high I threw away my trash and headed to my locker. The bell rung.

I dropped off a couple of things in my locker. Just as I was about to close my locker. THEY walked In. The perfect-est couple in the whole wide world were walking down the hall holding hands. It made me sick.

"Hey Sam." The brunette I call my best friend said.

"Hey." HE said. The tech nerd I have a crush on.

"Hey." I said casually and slammed my locker. Some of it was out of anger and the rest was just because I felt like slamming my locker.

I walked into class as the bell rung again.

"Okay, class today we will be-" the rest was just blah blah blah! I decided to listen to my iPear for the rest of the period.

At the end of the period. The teacher called me.

"Samantha may I have a word with you?" The first think I thought was " OH SHIT! What did I do this time!"

"It's Sam and what do you want lady?"

"Do you have any problems at home?"

"Whadaya mean by: "Problems"?" she couldn't possibly find out that man-whore has beaten me. She came over towards me and lift up my chin and moved my head to the left.

"Are you being abused at home because I can see a couple of bruises on you." DAMN! I had to make up a lie and quick.

"I uh, Fell down the steps when I was at home." I could have made up a better lie than that!

"you sure that doesn't look like it to me." I jerked away from her.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, but if you have any problems or concerns you can talk to me."

"Yea, okay, whatever." I said walking out of the classroom and into the hallway. I opened my locker I didn't even notice them until I turned around. They were lip locking right there in front of Carly's locker. Oh come on! I slammed my locker really hard and loud.

Then they stopped.

"Oh hey sam." Carly said turning toward me. She must have knew something was up because she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing Carly I'm fine."

"You sure?" Freddie cut in.

"Yes I'm fine!"

"Okay, were having the iCarly sleepover tonight you still coming." I thought about for awhile. Would I really want to stay the night over Carly's house watching them two make out all night? Well I could all ways stay home, But that dude Daniel might try to touch me again. Hmm would I rather get beat or watch the guy I love love another girl? I chose to go to Carly's.

"Yea I'm still coming." I said

"Awesome." Freddie said. Just his voice sent chills down my spine. I want him so badly! But I know I can't have him.

"Cool meet us at my house at 3."

"Cool I will." they walked off And I walked out of Rideway.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short again but Like I told you I Have writers block I'm lucky I came up with this. What will happen at The sleepover? Not even I know yet! So help this story expand by Reviewing please!**

**You Live once, Love once and Die once...But you can review a million times!**

***Blows a Kiss***

**L8terz!**

**~Veronica  
**


End file.
